What I Really Wanted
by Eneko
Summary: What happens when Eiji and Oshitari pairs up to matchmake their friends? Do they know what they truly want? Heh. Read to find out...


A/N: Yay! Finally wrote a fanfic myself. I wanted to do a Tezu/Fuji...but...after watching the latest episodes...well, let's say my attention strayed. Heh...will attempt to write a Tezu/Fuji next!

Disclaimer: If Tenipuri did belong to me, the sun would not rise tomorrow.

--- --- ---

**What I Really Wanted**  
by Eneko

Chapter One - Questions To Ask

"...a new fish tank," said Oishi finally.

The redhead sitting at the edge of his bed nearly fell.

Kikumaru Eiji knew that Oishi loved his fish dearly. But it was clear apparantly that he definitely needed only one tank.

"Nya...are you buying more fish ne?"

"No...but I thought it would be a great idea to give them a new home," Oishi said with a gentle smile.

"Oishi nya. I don't think you have that many fish to need another tank...and besides, your current tank is HUGE," remarked Eiji, emphasizing on the last word.

The acrobatic third-year sighed silently. His best friend was either very oblivious...or just did not know his feelings well enough to make a clear decision.

Oh well. He may not feel the same way. Eiji hoped that he would not have any regrets later.

"Is that all? Is that all you want?"

Oishi frowned a little.

"Yeah. Anyway, why did you asked?"

"Well...nothing. Just a thought."

Oishi looked at his usually genki friend carefully. Eiji was seldom or rather, never this serious.

Something must be up.

Oishi could feel it in his bones.

But he should not pry, should he?

If Eiji had something in his mind, he would tell Oishi sooner or later.

Oh well.

"I guess it's best that he tell me in his own time," thought Oishi.

"What about you? What do you really want in the new year?"

A wistful smile graced Eiji's lips for just a second.

"Hi-mit-su nyaa."

"Seems like some of a tensai's slyness has rubbed off on him," thought Oishi with an amused smile, remembering that Seigaku's Fuji was Eiji's best friend and Hyotei's Oshitari was Eiji's doubles partner in the Japan Youth team.

That can't be helped, could it?

--- --- ---

"...I don't know. But I guess I really want to beat Seigaku's Kikumaru," said Gakuto thoughtfully, checking a finger, "Plus a new bottle of hair dye. Yeah, definitely. I can't believe Atobe actually _announced _that my red hair had grown out of style two times in a row. _Two times_. I mean like, what's wrong with my hair..."

Hyotei's tensai sighed, adjusting his spectacles at the same time.

His best friend had just started one of his usual rants.

Which meant that this was going to take long.

_Very long_.

"Yuushi," Oshitari turned at his name, "do you need a favor...or something?"

Upon Oshitari's confused expression, the redhead immediately added on, "I mean, why the sudden concern...and kindness?"

Gakuto had a look of sincere concern mixed with worry.

The tensai shrugged in answer.

"Nothing..."

"Honto? If you have any troubles, you can always tell me. I promise not to laugh at you."

Gakuto had a hard time trying to look serious when he saw his friend's sceptical look.

One could not laugh when discussing serious matters.

Nevertheless, Oshitari was touched by his friend's rare display of concern.

Before he could say anything, Gakuto added with an impish smile.

"Ne Yuushi, did you _actually_ believe me? I was just kidding."

"..."

The atmosphere turned warm again.

"Is there anything you _really_ want?"

"Nope. I doubt so. Why did you ask anyway?" A questioning look was on Gakuto's face.

Oshitari shook his head.

"Nothing," he said softly.

"I just wanted to know whether you really wanted something..."

"Anything."

--- --- ---

Eiji walked home alone.

His face had a quiet resolve in it.

"Beep."

He had a message on his cellphone.

"I've settled all matters. What about you?"

Closing his eyes, Eiji thought for a while.

He made a decision.

"Me too. Then let start. Where are you now?"

Eiji pressed the "Send" option.

The reply was almost immediate.

"Street tennis court."

Eiji hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"I'll be there shortly. Do you think we have to tell Sengoku of our choice?"

This time, the response was slower.

"I think Sengoku would have guessed our answer. Don't give him the satisfaction of hearing us agree."

"I wonder what will happen next," thought Eiji with a smile, as he ran in the direction of the tennis courts.

Who knows?

--- --- ---

A/N: Phew! My first chapter done up finally. I wonder what pairings to write in the next chapter. Any suggestions? As this is my first attempt at fanfiction, I really appreciate all comments to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
